Chasing a Suiteheart
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: Just a short harmless fic. Jin/Xiaoyu. please R


_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, everyone. As said in the preview, this is just a simple, pointless short fic in belated (very belated) observance of Valentine's Day here in the U.S. I hope you like it. And here … we … go:**

Chasing a Suiteheart

It was all he could do to not break into full sprint. Walking hurriedly to the door, Jin sped through the company headquarters' lobby, his usual entourage nowhere around. Midway, he realized he had forgotten to make a call, and quickly pulled out his phone. After a quick sequence of typing numbers, Jin began to speak as the intended recipient picked up her phone.

"Miharu-chan, please field all my calls," Jin requested.

"_Of course,_" Miharu responded, "_Today __is __'the day', isn't it? Well, what should I tell your callers?"_

Jin quickly replied, "Tell them … I'm in a special 'private meeting'."

"_Understood," _Miharu accepted.

With that, Jin hung up the phone, and continued to the door, but he wouldn't make it. Just as he was about to open the door, Lee came running up behind him.

"Jin-san, there you are …" Lee said, slightly out of breath from sprinting after his co-CEO.

"Lee-sama?" Jin said while stopping and turning, and as Lee caught his breath, "You were looking for me?"

"Yes…" Lee said as he stood straight up again, "There are some things we need to take care of."

Jin quickly replied, "I'm sorry, Lee-sama. I have to be somewhere else today."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked in surprise, "We need to take care of these things now."

Trying to get to where he was going, Jin calmly dismissed the idea, "But this is important as well. Don't worry, Lee-sama; we can take care of it tomorrow."

In a hurry himself, Lee retorted, "We can't wait that long."

Grabbing Lee by the shoulders, Jin try to calm him, saying, "Lee-sama, trust me. Everything will be waiting for us later. I promise we'll take care of everything in the morning. Okay?"

Taking a moment to think, Lee finally let out a pensive sigh and reluctantly relented, "… Fine."

Releasing Lee with a pat on the back, Jin continued, "Good. Look, take some time and catch your breath. Call your wife or something."

"I should do that…" Lee said before picking up on Jin's urgency, asking, "By the way, where are you off to in such a hurry."

Jin simply replied, "Well … let's just say, there's a hotel suite with my and another certain someone's name on it."

With that, Jin hastily exited, leaving a slightly confused Lee standing in the lobby.

---

Driving in his car, Jin rushed to his destination, and, in minutes, he was in front of the hotel, reservation papers and ID in hand. After tossing his keys to a nearby valet, Jin made his way inside, and quickly made a beeline right for the front desk.

"How may I help you, sir?" the clerk said to him with a smile.

As he passed the ID and papers forward, Jin quickly replied, "Reservation for Kazama."

The clerk, as they did with everyone, looked over the ID, and, with a few flourishes of the keyboard, and checked the reservation. After another moment, the clerk pulled out a key card and held it forward for Jin.

"Very good, Kazama-sama," the clerk said, "The suite is ready, and prepared to your requests. Here is your key, and please enjoy your stay."

Taking the key, Jin simply replied, "Thank you."

With that, Jin hastily started toward his room, and, once there, entered the lavish suite. Jin took a cursory look, and saw that his request was in fact taken care of, with the lights placed on a dimmer and wine chilling by the bed. Then, he took another look and realized it was empty; she wasn't there yet. Finally, Jin let out a sigh of relief and began to relax, glad he'd had a chance to check the room beforehand. That's when he realized his phone was ringing.

Jin quickly pulled his phone out and saw that it was Miharu. He also saw that this was the fifth time she'd called him since he left, and he'd missed all of them; in truth, Jin wasn't sure if he simply hadn't noticed or if he deliberately tuned it out. Nevertheless, he answered this time.

"Yes, Miharu-chan, what is it?" Jin asked into the phone.

"_Finally…" _Miharu replied, "_Jin-kun, Xiao-chan just called me. She said she can't make it."_

Stunned with the news, Jin could only stammer, "Wha … What?"

Further explaining, Miharu continued, "_She said the whole entertainment division is working overtime on a project."_

"… You have to be kidding, "Jin could only muster.

"_She said she was sorry, Jin-kun._" Miharu added.

Jin finally said, "… Alright. Thanks, Miharu-chan."

As he hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket, Jin quickly grew frustrated. His plan and preparations were ruined now. He'd rushed over to see it all in place for nothing. Everything had gone to waste, not to mention the small fortune he had spent on the room. Letting out a sigh, Jin tried to figure out what he'd do next. Could he leave? No. The room cost way too much to just abandon it. What about the wine? No. He knew he had the kind of frustration that alcohol only made worse. Besides, he'd ordered the kind of wine that only taste worthwhile when shared. Then, trying to calm himself, Jin sat in a chair next to the table.

Soon, Jin's mind began to wonder, traveling from what he'd done to get the room ready and then the reason he'd done it. As he laid his head and closed his eyes, Jin began focusing on who he'd planned to be spending the night with: Xiaoyu. He thought pictured her: her bright brown eyes looking at him … her sweet lips pressed against his own … her legs wrapped around him … her velvety skin against his body … her soft voice whispering his name. With that in mind, Jin relaxed more and more by the second … until he became too relaxed and dozed off.

…

…

Slowly, Jin opened his eyes, feeling almost as if someone had nudged him. Then, still a little bleary-eyed from his slumber, Jin began look around and realized that the lights were now off, and the room was dark. Thinking he'd slept until it was dark, Jin looked at his watch and got a surprise: he'd only been asleep for 30 minutes. Then, as he cautiously began looking around the room once more when his eyes landed on a shrouded female figure looking out the window. Quickly, Jin grabbed the nearby light control, turned on the lights, and got an even bigger surprise when he saw who it was: Xiaoyu wearing a cloth robe.

"Yo!" Xiaoyu happily said after turning around.

Completely surprised by presence, Jin exclaimed, "… Xiao-chan? You're here? I thought you had…"

Xiaoyu simply shook her head, and happily revealed, "Nope. I just wanted to surprise you."

Getting up from the chair with a chuckle and walking over to her, Jin greeted her the way he usually did these days: he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, and met her lips with his, kissing her affectionately.

"Well, consider me surprised," Jin said, pulling his head back.

"Hold on," Xiaoyu quickly protested, "There's one more thing I have for you."

"Oh?" Jin replied.

Xiaoyu answered with a smile, "Yeah. Just sit back down."

Unsure but anticipating what she had in store, Jin did as she requested. He walked back to that chair, picked up the light control which had fallen into the seat, and sat back down, leaning forward with eagerness. Xiaoyu, now with her back to him, slowly untied the robe, looking over her shoulder at him. Then, after a moment, she slowly turned around and held the robe open for him to see. Immediately, Jin dropped the control when he saw what she had on. Xiaoyu had thigh-high white stockings on her legs, a pink garter high on left leg, and a rather short black-and-white dress with pink stitching in the front, wearing what Jin called her 'Valentine' outfit. In truth, he'd only seen it hanging in her closet, but he liked it even more after seeing her in it.

As she tossed the robe aside, Xiaoyu said with a bright smile after seeing his reaction, "I know you like this outfit, so…"

Jin leaned back the chair, and slowly shook his head as if in pseudo-disbelief.

"Thanks," Jin said after a moment, "And to think, you had me worried I wouldn't see you today."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but …" Xiaoyu said as she slowly began approaching him before changing to a seductive tone, "I'm sure there's something I can do to make it up to you."

"You get that from Nina?" Jin inquired as she stopped in front of him.

"No. I got it from Anna," Xiaoyu answered, "But let's just get to why we came here."

Xiaoyu quickly grabbed Jin's shirt, pulled him forward, and firmly planted her lips against his, engaging him in an intense kiss.

After several moments, Jin broke slightly to catch his breath and quietly said, "Finally."

With that, the talking was finished, and they got back to. Jin and Xiaoyu began to kiss again, and, after a moment, began to escalate. With his and her lips still locked, Jin lifted Xiaoyu up as he stood, and carried her deeper into the room until they both came to rest on the large bed. Suddenly, as they in the midst of it, Jin's phone rang, but that distraction didn't last long: without even looking, Jin took out the phone, turned it off, and dropped it to the floor. Then, as they continued, the lights dim automatically, the room adjusting according to its settings. The mood was now set, and all distractions were now resolved. It was the beginning of a long, passionate night…

3 End Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** And there we go. I know it's really late, but I just couldn't seem to get this one finished. Again, this was just a little short harmless fic. Oh, for those who are wondering, this is part of the main continuity. Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


End file.
